Need to Be Strong
by Sequ3stered
Summary: Weakness, strength, pride. No one said the trek to strength was easy for the overlooked girl of Team Gai. But she's going to kick some major ass anyway, just for him. [NejiTen]
1. Weakness

_Need to Be Strong _

A fan fiction by Sequ3stered

**[[ Summary ]]** Weakness is a terrible affliction that influences even the proudest genius ninja to his determined teammate. What would one go through to achieve true strength...and love? NejiTenten. [Complete]

**[[ A/N ]]** Remember, there are spoilers here on out, and some from the manga. Most of these will be around the end of the fic, but I'd just like to warn you so you won't get snappy with me later. I scanned it for errors, but if you find one, please (politely) tell me. Some things I'm not quite sure about---like how long it was from the scene where we begin to the Chuunin Exam main matches. Well, hope everyone enjoys it. And, yes, the song "Need to Be Strong" is from the first Naruto OST.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** I do not own Naruto or any of the recognizable characters, places, etc. Although, like everyone else, I wish I did. :D

**Key**:

'_Thoughts_'

"Dialogue"

**Chapter One**: _Weakness_

(Takes place right after the scene in the anime where Tenten is training with Neji; episode 55.)

"You've surpassed the human capabilities..."

"I must've used too much chakra..."

"Are you okay, Neji?"

No response.

A long and heavy sigh escaped Tenten's lips as she slowly dragged her feet to her teammate, lying in his self-made crater. She'd already worn herself down by training with him, and her skin prickled miserably as she prepared her body for more physical exertion. Her lips mouthed words that would've had Gai-sensei hopping.

With a last grumble, she flexed her fingers and got to work, hoisting him over her shoulder and lunging forward. Damn, he was heavier than she'd expected. At a speed only a Shinobi could achieve, she launched herself on to the nearest tree's lowest branch and made her way to the Konoha Hospital.

Tenten landed in a cloud of dust before the front door, and shot inside---well, "shot" as quickly as a girl carrying a body could. A nurse, clipboard in hand, cheerfully greeted her with an automatic smile and nod. "May I help you?"

"Do you think you could give him a room? I'll pay, of course..." Tenten's voice skittered. She'd been stripped of her allowance last week when Lee had begged a free lunch from her. "I mean," she announced clearly, "send all expenses to Maito Gai. He will gladly supply the cash for whatever is necessary." __

"Ah, I see. I'll do just that, my dear." She waved at a fellow worker for a stretcher. She began to examine his body for the worst injuries. "Ah! He is a Hyuuga...I know what this is about. The Chuunin Exam's main matches are coming up; he isn't the first one to collapse. He _is_ in the Chuunin Exam, right? It should be illegal to send children into such a dangerous thing! Shame on his teacher...By the way, are you participating?" The nurse halted in her clucking over Neji to flick her eyes to the girl.

Something yanked at her stomach, and Tenten reeled over inwardly. "No, but I---I didn't go for it---yet---you know---it's said to be quite tough---"

The nurse's lips lowered and her eyes assumed a bewildered appearance, as well as a slightly suspicious one. "But the Chuunin Exam is taken in threes. If you aren't on his team, then what---"

Tenten waved hastily as she dashed towards the hall. "I'll come back when he's ready for visitors! Meanwhile, I think I'll go visit Lee!" Her right hand, before the nurse could say anything, had already scrawled her name into the register, and she bounced over to the room she'd faithfully gone to daily.

'_Whew._' She brushed back her bangs, soaked with perspiration. She emitted a grunt of frustration at the chair near the window, and collapsed on it.

"Aigh, Lee, you're so lucky. From what I hear, you put up an amazing fight against that Sand boy. Me---I lost so quickly it wasn't even interesting. If only I'd lasted a bit longer, I'd be able to say proudly that I had participated." '_And Neji might not have thought I was...pathetic...he won_'_t ever..._'

There was a long silence.

Tenten glanced over at the bed, which she had ignored as she had rushed in. Lee...Lee? There was no one in the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!! LEE?!" She peered out the open window, and she saw pink. Then, as her eyes focused in, she noted that the pink-haired Genin that Lee'd fallen hard for---Sakura-san, he called her---and the blonde Genin that had been in the prelims were sitting there. Finally, she realized that the body before them was none other than Rock Lee, clad in a robe. This having happened in the span of a mere second, she tumbled out of the window, intent on reaching them with haste.

Moments later, she too was squatting at his head, eyes widening as she observed and analyzed the situation. Tenten reached out tapped the boy's shoulder. He didn't stir. "Damn!! First Neji, then this complete moron; what next? I can't believe he tried to train while he was still healing! Idiot! IDIOT!!" Several more curses came from her throat before she noticed Sakura was silently holding the tears back, and the blonde one had a complex and jittery expression drawn on her features.

"He'll get up and realize how stupid he was," she said brusquely. "And I'll make sure he never does it again. Oh, yeah, and who are you again?" So, it was not the most considerate thing to say, but Tenten's nerves had already been stretched; what with the short conversation with the nurse and the shock of finding Lee outside. Although she knew Sakura's name, she didn't know the other girl.

"Haruno Sakura," she said softly, not truly noticing how rude Tenten's question had been.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," said the other. "You're from his team, right?"

"So?"

"Can you tell us---" started Sakura "---can you tell us why he did that?"

"Did what?"

"Pushed himself so hard," finished Ino. "Why he had to do that when he was so obviously...down."

Tenten averted her eyes and stared blankly at her fingertips. "They're stupid fools to think they can do things like that without consequences. But they do it to prove that they're better than before." Only now did she notice the flower clamped in each of their hands. '_Were they visiting someone else?_'

A woman in the nurse's attire skidded towards them, followed by men in medical uniforms carrying a stretcher. "Out of the way! Lee-kun!" A rather rebellious sensation rippled to her waist, and suddenly, her tongue tasted the bitter tang of blood. She'd bitten too hard, and this scene was going to either make her throw up her lunch or screech her lungs out at those...idiotic males who thought they were almighty.

She dashed out of there, soon back in the hospital, where she skillfully evaded the curious nurse from before and made her way into Neji's room. The curtains were drawn shut tightly; however, due to the bright sunlight of the day, light spilled in easily.

"Neji? Are you awake?" Tenten eyed the figure lying in the bed, trying to decipher whether his eyes were open or closed. The sound of unsteady breathing tipped her off, and she smirked. "If you were awake, you could have just answered me, you know."

His eyes opened to the sight of his slightly exasperated teammate, the outline of her hair wound in their customary buns the only thing he could make out. His eyes were too heavy to make out her expression, but her tones indicated she was not exactly pleased. He struggled to slid upward and sit.

"Why did you take me here?"

'_Because you were unconscious...and I didn_'_t want to see you...like that...._'

"Why do you think? You had obviously trained too hard."

"I saw what that Gaara was capable of. You have no idea what horror he has in him. If we are to fight, I am going to need everything I have."

"First you have to beat that annoying little rookie Genin; why not think about that first?"

"He is no match for me."

Tenten agreed silently, but was incensed at the idea that her advice had been dismissed. '_He has no chance of winning against Neji, especially with his ultimate defense, but..._'

"Why are you here?"

"To see if you were alright, what else?" The question had taken her by surprise, and her bewildered glance confirmed it.

Neji's eyes lowered briefly as he ignored her response. There were much more pressing matters that were at him at the moment, and he was in no mood to tolerate this. He'd been taken to the hospital like some---some common _weakling_---and the fact was, he was not grateful for it. The rational side of him understood Tenten's concern appreciated her gesture, but, the truth be told, he was _fine_ (so he thought) now, and she had done it for nothing. Besides, he felt rather slighted, as though she had thought him not strong enough to take care of himself.

"I'm fine. You can leave now."

"But, Neji..."

"Just go. I need to think strategically. Your presence hinders my ability to think."

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_' Tenten sighed. Perhaps he was calling her bothersome, perhaps he was just saying she distracted him (hm, why?), but it was affronting any way. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn't want you to be hurt badly or something..."

"I was just tired."

"You must be joking or something, Neji. You screwed yourself over!!! That was not just fatigue---that was what happens when you exceed your limits!"

"Your anxiety is unnecessary."

"Do you guys think you're invincible? You know what happened to Lee? He tried to train, and he's in an even more terrible state than before!!" Tenten clenched her fists, glaring at his composed figure.

"He was always a fool." Something of a cross between a smile and a smirk graced Neji's visage.

'_Is that what he thinks of us? Does he really not care about us? But...I trained so hard to have him acknowledge me after that battle with that Sand girl..._' The female ninja crossed her arms over her chest, as though to create a barrier between her thoughts and reality. "You need to rest. You're not going to do anything unless you're going to rest---"

"I see where this is leading, now..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're too weak for me."

With that, he turned away and cast his ivory pools hellward. Tenten's arms fell limply, her jaw slackened in shock. '_How did he see through me? How did he...know...? I_'_ve been hiding this for so long...how could he know?_'

Tenten's features a not-very-flattering hue, she swept out of the hospital without another word. What could someone say to something so blunt like that? Nothing. The person would not be able to respond. She couldn't even be angry with him. All that was left was a hollow feeling residing inside her.

Tenten followed the dusty path to a peaceful spot with a bench, and slumped upon it, lacking dignity and words. '_I_'_ve been creating these new jutsus for nothing, then...all that hard work after my failure at the prelims, and it was for nothing at all..._'

A bird chirped in its comfortable position, singing gaily about the weather. The irony of it was, as soon as it began to whistle out the notes, the sky darkened almost instantly and water began to seep from the clouds.

"I'm too weak? I'm not...weak..."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

So! It isn't the longest chapter in the world, but I think that for a first chapter, it does pretty well. This was just the beginning. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. If anyone cares, that is. ;D All writers know that the best inspiration is (positive) feedback--you know where this is headed-------Please review.

(Coming soon) Chapter 2: **Don't Call Me Weak**


	2. Don't Call Me Weak

**[[ A/N ]]** Looking back on my last chapter, I realize that I did not use the '---'s in good---er---formatty stuff. I made it all better. Yes. That's it. Onward. I adore you people who reviewed. My replies (well, it always makes ME happy when I get answered back in a fanfic) are at the bottom of the chapter. Also---one last thing---sorry for the over usage of the word "weak" in these couple of chapters. It's not my fault. Nothing really seems to fit! I'm sorry. It annoys me too, but we'll just have to live.

Also. The "techniques" I created for Tenten aren't really jutsus or anything, and they are plausible. Meaning---they could probably be done by her. Thanks for reading.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** Naruto was not created by me, nor was anything you can recognize. As usual.

**Chapter Two**: _Don_'_t Call Me Weak_

A silent walking corpse---yesterday's foul words and tomorrow's empty hope. Tenten had heaved herself through the tightness of the earth and had nodded to Gai sensei. "I'll be at practice at two o'clock," she had agreed listlessly. It was time to lift her lead feet and go. A glance at the clock inside Lee's hospital room informed her cheerfully that it was 20 minutes 'till. She was always early. '_Old habits die hard_.' Tick, tock. With flawless aim, Tenten threw a kunai at the maker of the ticking and watched the plastic about it crack and heard the nose stop abruptly as the sharp point pierced its clockwork flesh.

"'Bye, Lee." There was no answer from the resting teammate.

As soon as Tenten reached the bridge, she realized that merely two minutes had passed. Oh, the joy. Senses tuned in suddenly: someone was approaching, and it wasn't Gai sensei or (whew) Neji.

"Look, it's the weakling my sister defeated." Purple circled his eyes and face, something like ears poked at the sides of his hood, and contempt etched his smirk. Strapped to his back was his puppet. She recognized him from the prelims---one of the Sand Shinobi---what was his name? Tenten had been told it to be Kankuro.

She faintly remembered Gai sensei's warning, after her fight, when she'd been recovering: "Tenten, watch out for the Sand people---Temari, Kankuro, and, of course, Gaara. You saw what they looked like." But she scarcely gave thought to what she was realizing subconsciously. All that Tenten could feel was..."You're too weak for me." "Look, it's the weakling my sister defeated." "Weak." "Weakling." "Too weak." "Weakling my sister defeated..."

Neji stepped, almost in view, early for training, but the sight before him propelled him behind a large bush.

"Don't...call...me...weak..."

Tenten's fist broke the sound barrier and greeted Kankuro's unsuspecting face with a crunch. The thrust blew him into the trees behind him, smashing cleanly through them, and as he slid backward, he unstrapped Karasu. He was, however, taking the Leaf Genin too lightly. As everyone always had.

'_One hit should be enough for her._' Karasu seemed to move with his own agile grace as he shot towards the heated female. She dodged and her fingers hound a single kunai. Abhorrence burned her eyes. She could hardly see; she was blinded by such intense wrath and embarrassment. Scenes from where she had been considered weak brushed by her like insects, prickling at her until she exploded.

Her right hand drove forward. Time for one of the techniques she'd been practicing. Tenten forced her chakra down her weapon, forcing it unto Karasu, ignoring the whacking from its powerful arms. She cut the chakra strings holding it together and it fell apart. Unfortunately for her, it came back together, Kankuro's fingers tracing the air with disdain. '_Who does she think she is? She can_'_t disable Karasu with such a pathetic move._'

The strangest expression was lifted unto her face: a smile. She dropped the kunai, chakra burning through her and encircling her, and advanced towards the puppet, ignoring the puppeteer in the tree above her. "Not good enough for you?" She whisked from side to side, evading the weapons shot out of its mouth skillfully. Tenten suddenly grabbed its middle and forced it upward, spinning until she was above it. Her face was crimson with strain and perspiration drenched her shoulders. Her hands moved of their own accord, pounding the puppet into the ground, dust swirling about her. The puppet still had substance, so she continued to run her fists into the ground, waiting for the grinding pain to stop.

All that remained in the depression was powder. Powder.

Eyes widening, Kankuro wiggled his fingers. The chakra strings were still intact. How odd. Tenten climbed into the chakra strings, binding her feet to them with her own chakra, which was draining through her like water as she launched herself unto the Sand ninja. Unexpected. Thus, he plunged to the ground as she leapt off him and brought out another kunai. She spun about and deftly tied a chakra string of her own to the handle. His eyes glanced briefly at the crater that she had created. '_What the hell was that?_'

Tenten wound it around Kankuro, who still could not believe that this little thing of a ninja had disabled his primary weapon. Unthinkable. Was anger really that...powerful? No. It couldn't be. Perhaps he had just underestimated her.

Nevertheless, the damage had been done, and a kunai was in close proximity to his neck, and if she yanked on the string, it would slit his throat. Clever. However, rather than pulling, Tenten left her closed hand fly into his stomach, battering him. Blood spurted. Not only from him---Tenten's hands were leaking the scarlet liquid as she whacked him from side to side.

Suddenly, Kankuro tweaked a few limbs, and was free. She had no idea how he done it. A sneer floated easily to his mouth. The little girl had no idea what he was capable of. Tenten, undaunted, flames of rage and resentment still spiking off her, swung her leg up to kick him. He grabbed it and hoisted her into the air by her knee, shaking his head. Useless.

She tried the other leg. The same result. This time, she whipped her arms around, but he moved to the side, still dangling her upside down.

"You think you've won, idiot? You're so stupid. You could never beat me." He gagged---her attacks had weakened him, but he had the pride not to display it.

"You...think...you've...won? You're---" panted Tenten "---dead...wrong."

Neji had watched silently from the sidelines. He had not deserted his spot to help her. When she was close to death, then he'd come in. As for now...he was curious to what she would do. After all, if he came in when she didn't want his help---females were strange creatures. Indeed. '_Why did she get so angry over a little insult like that? And why is she so much...stronger than before? ...That isn_'_t the Tenten I know...did something happen to her? She must still be hurt over our exchange yesterday._' As much as he loathed admitting it, Neji felt some unease about their conversation. Perhaps he had gone too far. Too direct. But there had been no other way to break it to his teammate. He'd known for a while that she had had feelings for him. '_I just don_'_t..._' As though attempting to elude his thoughts, he turned his attention back to the fight.

Tenten brought her head forward and smashed it into Kankuro's...lower section. To put it that way. Not only did the force chuck him as though he were flying, his body crashed into Gai sensei, who had been innocently enough coming to the bridge to supervise their practice.

The sensei and the Genin both collided (painfully) into a bench on the forest path; they wrecked quite a few trees on the way. After gently laying him down, Gai folded his arms across his chest and appeared before Tenten in a whirl of dust, as he had kicked it up as he had run.

"Tenten, what is wrong with you?"

All traces of chakra had been sucked away in her passionate battle. She was now...weak as a kitten. But, you see, slightly a more matured kitten has sharp teeth and claws. Meow.

"Nothing. I'm going home."

"What are you saying? You leapt at this chance!! Are you saying Neji has to use his attacks on me? (They most certainly won't work!)" This was said with a glimmer of his fabulous teeth.

"Yes."

Neji raised his eyebrows, lids half-closed, as though he couldn't be bothered. "Why is that?"

Meow, again. "I'm not in the mood to help you train for the main matches. Anyhow, I'm not good enough to assist in your improvement." With that out, she quickly stormed out of their sight. '_I_'_m not going to upset myself over something like that! I don_'_t need Neji. I don_'_t need anyone._'

'_Tenten_'_s acting strange..._' The green-clad jounin beamed as though he had just had a brilliant idea. "Neji, go after her! I want you to try and make her feel better. And see what's wrong."

"I do not wish to."

"This is a mission! Go see what's wrong with Tenten!!"

'_But I already know._'

"GOOOO!!!!"

Neji let loose a sigh. Stupid sensei---he was so childish it wasn't even fairly amusing. Especially without Lee being his usual foolish self along with the jounin.

With grace and poise, the Hyuuga approached the village's rather remote garden area. How did he know that this was the place that his teammate was hiding? Easy. '_It has nothing to do with my link with Tenten_.' According to him, ANY female in the entire village would sneak here if they were in need of some quite time alone, as no one but those few sought the dusty and neglected garden out. Okay---so it wasn't truly a _garden_; more like weeds coupled with forgotten wrappers of sweets littering the dusty ground.

"Tenten."

Knees pulled to her chin, arms pulled tightly around them, eyes defiantly scorching the tall patch of weeds before her, the adolescent was situated on one of the various, crumbling benches. "Nn."

"You're behaving quite ridiculously. If you have something to say, say it quickly so we can resume training for the main matches."

Tenten considered snapping that she didn't want to train with him, but that would have been too juvenile. '_Like walking out on them wasn_'_t_,' she chided. But she didn't wish to listen to herself gripe over what was stupid or nonsensical. She didn't have the time for it.

Because Tenten had merely taken up the right side of the bench, Neji seated himself lightly on the left side. "You could answer me, it wouldn't kill you. If it helps, what I said yesterday was a bit insensitive." '_But I think I meant it_,' he added silently. As though she could hear his inward thoughts, Tenten remained silent. "Don't mope over things that weren't meant to be. Destiny is mapped out for everyone, predetermined before birth. If two people aren't meant to be together, than that is the end of it. If someone is stronger than the other---"

"You've never been called weak or undervalued. You may have been a Branch member, but everyone knew you were extremely powerful before. Lee worked so hard to achieve his dream, and you are a genius. Do you know where that puts me? It's not as though I don't try...just...just forget it. I'm fine. But today, you're training alone."

Neji scrutinized Tenten with his remarkable ability at perceiving emotions and intentions, and saw nothing but regret and disappointment. The traces of fury still washed over her, but it was more like indignation than anything else. Females. So easily provoked.

"It's nice to feel appreciated or admired. I suppose that's why Lee drives himself so hard." '_That_'_s what those Genin meant when they asked me about why Lee did that. I understand...I understand your motives, Lee. To feel like you_'_re the best...that is a sensation I would like to feel. But, with people...noticing my failure at this...it_'_s...terrible._'

Tenten suddenly wrenched herself out of her position and evenly strode away, the soaring in her limbs ever present from her fight with the Sand boy. It felt good.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Neji is still all about how destiny is predetermined at this point, as the main matches haven't occurred yet in this part of the fic. I'm making it obvious that Tenten doesn't know about his childhood yet. But she will. ;D And, yes, I made Gai sort of clueless on purpose. What? It's amusing. And, also, he's kind of like that in the anime, so why not? Please review. It makes me happy. :D

Also, I might be a little slow about updating (at longest, the space between chapters will be two weeks, I PROMISE!) now, because I'm grounded. But I can still poke in some. If I don't get in a chapter within my own, set time limit, you have every right to email me and yell. xDDD

(Coming soon) **Chapter 3**: Admiration Is Tough to Get

**[[ Review Answers ]]** (Methinks they are spelled they way you left them...)

Dark Nemesis 7: Many thanks. 3

Calophi: I am honored that one of the literate writers actually enjoys one of my fics. bows Thank you. I am overjoyed at your response. bows again Just reading your review made me extremely cheerful and completely made my day.

DarkSakui: I am glad that you took pleasure in it. I will continue, of course. This fic has been fun to write so far.

Skava (HASHKADAGGAS!!!): ...I tried using italics and stuff. But no go. If you can help me with that, I will be very much obliged. -wavelets-

Xoni Newcomer: I tried to keep everyone in character, though I may have tweaked Tenten's personality a bit, since I don't know much about her (although she is one of my favorite characters.)

Daniel of Lorien: I'm really flattered! :D I think that there are plenty of good writers in f.f.net if you just look hard enough (I don't, which is why it's hard for me to find people like that xD), but I'm grateful that you think I write well enough to be an example.

TenTen Hyuga: claps Tenten/Neji is one of my favorite parings also! They're a perfect couple. But the fact that they seem to have no interest in each other in the manga makes me slightly depressed. BUT THAT'S WHAT FAN FICS ARE FOR!! :DDDDD


	3. Admiration Is Tough to Get

**[[ A/N ]]** I mislabeled Chapter Two as Chapter One, but I don't think anyone noticed...;D I also made a couple other mistakes that I fixed. I stole a part (sigh) from the manga, when Sakura tries to stop Sasuke and Naruto from fighting. However, mine ends differently. I also took the idea of having a special hand motion for Lee and Neji, like Naruto when he fights Neji in the main matches, he sticks out his hand to show the whole blood thing (yeah, you know). So, don't flame me for taking the ideas, because I gave credit. I love everyone that reviewed.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** -blinks- I do not own Naruto. (see A/N, above, about other disclaims.)

**Chapter Three**: _Admiration Is Tough to Get_

The perfection of the morning was flattered by the sweet wind brushing through it in its own twisted manner. A moment of serenity. The screech of nurse brought forth anxious whispers and tense expressions to those who had just been whistling and smiling.

"Where did Lee-kun go?"

"Again?"

"I don't know what's gotten into him! I can't have a second of peace with him as one of my patients!!"

---- ---- ----

The morning had been a tussle with the bed sheets as Tenten fought her way to her bathroom, splashing cold water upon her face. The nights of tossing and turning had finally gotten to her. There were shadows where they had no right to be, lines digging into the corners of her eyes, and her lips were heavy. Tenten dragged a comb through her locks and fixed her hair into their buns without looking into her mirror. Every day, the same routine.

But today was different. Today she had no motivation to stand, or to even get dressed. For the past couple of days, she'd avoided any conversation whatsoever that might lead to her earlier conversations with Neji. That meant she hadn't spoken at all. She'd halted her visits to Lee, who never seemed to be awake when she came, and had trained without words.

A growl left her throat and greeted the air with a weariness that gave Tenten the sensation of being an old, old woman.

"Tenten, your sensei left a message saying to meet in front of the academy!! Grab something to eat, and get out of here!!"

"Okay, okay..." She didn't want to hear her mother or eat. She just wanted to huddle inside her bed for another few hours---maybe days---and nap the minutes away.

---- ---- ----

The screams of the academy children bit at his honed ears. The pathetic creatures. Neji closed his fist and opened it. He could hardly contain his anticipation for the main matches. The power he would be up against after that noisy blonde---and he would meet it gladly.

Remind you of a certain "hot-blooded fool"?

"Lee, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be hospitalized."

"I knew you'd see me coming," came the reply, pointedly ignoring the question he'd been asked. The ninja approached him awkwardly, leaning weakly on the crutches. In a moment of silence, he imagined Gai sensei flashing him the smile that had stolen a thousand hearts. According to Gai sensei, anyhow. He dropped both feet to the ground, and gritted his teeth, laying so much pressure upon them that they could be ground into dust. A clatter. His crutches had kissed the grass.

"Lee, you can stand without them?"

"Don't coddle me, Neji." A strange way to describe his ways. "I'm here to fight." Lee displayed his palms to his former rival. His friend.

[[ Flashback ]]

"Why did you master that move? Why didn't I? I'm the genius, after all." As Lee had whooped happily and been petted by their sensei, Neji muttered incomprehensible things to himself as Tenten sighed and fell into the dirt, on her knees in exhaustion. '_How could he have done something that I couldn_'_t? That's not...possible_!'

Finally noticing the Hyuuga's dismay, Rock Lee solemnly spread his fingers apart, letting the now-coloring bruises from the Lotus move stretch out. His palms upward, he grinned. "It wasn't easy."

'_No, really?_' came the disgusted thought.

"But now that I have this, I can truly say that hard work can defeat genius."

Making a noise of contempt, Neji turned away, averting his colorless eyes. But wherever he looked, the bruises on those hands stood out in his mind, floating before his eyes.

[[ End Flashback ]]

"Don't make me laugh. You had no chance of defeating me even with your limbs---what are you going to do without one arm and one leg?"

Lee's arms were still outstretched. A growl rising in Neji's throat, he realized that he was too pumped to back down from the challenge. _' "Hard work can defeat genius,_"_ right, Lee? Let's see._'

'_Neji, I_'_ll force you to respect me._'

As he slid easily into the Hyuuga style taijutsu stance, his opponent shifted his weight and dropped his arms to hang uselessly at his sides. '_What is he doing_?' Lee forced his feet forward. "Let's begin." They sped towards each other, Neji amazed at the alacrity Lee was going at. '_With only one foot!_'

Suddenly, as unexpected as the confrontation had been, Lee disappeared and reappeared above his head. A smirk playing across his mouth, Neji shot heavenward to meet his attack.

Tenten had been moving slowly to the academy, loathing every step that she had taken. Her skin was prickling with the now-familiar ambiance of tension. But that wasn't to take place yet. She was supposed to first see Neji, and then that would occur. Something was different. Shinobi senses.

Her nose twitched. She could nearly smell the perspiration from two males. She actually heard the air shattering as they moved. Wait. Lee and Neji!

No longer frozen with sluggishness, Tenten threw her weight forward and threw her arms outward.

"Tenten!" Swearwords passed through both boys' minds, but they couldn't stop. She had thrust herself between them horizontally, eyes closed, preparing for the impact.

'_I can_'_t hit Tenten! This was not supposed to happen!_' Lee's foot was coming down to welcome her back and Neji's hand was rushing from the front.

'_This is bad!_'

'_No, this can_'_t be happening!_'

The crimson of life's dependence dripped from her parted lips. Lee and Tenten fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Neji had lithely flipped backward, landing squarely on his feet.

Gathering himself together, Lee stood with difficulty. "This is all your fault."

"MY fault? Tend to Tenten and we won't have to argue about this."

"You should, her injury being mostly your mistake." Both were too busy being incredulous to notice a groan and the whisper of inconsistent, ragged breath.

"You wanted to fight me. Hurry, before she goes into a worse condition."

"Are you worried about her? I thought that you didn't want anything to do with her."

His eyes widened slightly, but then narrowed. "How would you know?"

"I'm listening when she thinks I'm sleeping. She talks."

The words had hardly been uttered when Neji lunged forward to strike him. A kunai found its way at his neck. Lee, who had seen his assault and had thrown his useable hand into the blocking process, also discovered a kunai at his neck.

"Don't...move...or...I'll...hurt...you."

Two drops of red plummeted to the grass. Heaving at the chest, their female teammate lifted her limbs so that the blades scratched both just an inch. Just an inch. Lips moved slightly. A smirk. "If you say one word..." she panted "...you won't be able to end your sentence." Tenten suddenly fell to the ground, sputtering. A cough and more blood joined the puddle at her knees.

Lee stooped down, but she managed to hiss, "Don't...help...me."

'_I need to prove that I_'_m not weak. I_'_m strong. I can take this without any help._' She fell flat on her face in her endeavor to stand once more. Tenten dug her nails into the soil, pulling herself a foot before using her other hand. The swing rattled above her head at the command of the wind.

Lee, despite his pain, shuffled over, crutches back in place, to try to help, but she snarled at his hand in warning. "Don't! Tenten!!!"

She ignored his passionate yells and studied the sand and dust beneath her now. She'd made it to the non-grassy area. It seemed like hours began to crawl on by as she bled and panted. Then there were shouts.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Tenten wished she could see Neji's face. His expression. If he actually felt any sorrow at getting her instead of Lee. Then she let herself go.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Ah, things heat up. The quality of this chapter I am not quite sure of, as I skipped back and forth within it. Also, I my computer got rather strange and decided to have problems, so the screen is jittery and slightly blurry. It bugs me. So, if this is not what you expected, I'm very sorry. I don't think it turned out that badly. Yes, it's sort of a cliffhanger, but not really. Please review!

(Coming soon) **Chapter 4**: More Confrontations

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Calophi: I'm glad you were amused! And Neji really must get annoyed...a lot. xD

yugi-i16: I'm extremely happy that you like this fic, and that you understand where I'm going with the whole "I'm not weak" thing. Thank you for reviewing, I truly appreciate it.

TenTen Hyuga: Supporter! Awesome!! I'm not sure if I could do that, but this chapter comes close enough, I think.

babyblu: Thank you very much! Actually, I think that his change was...whoa. I think it's cool on one level, but on the other hand, he can't be the mean guy we write about! :D

Mechalich: Thank you. I do try. And I know what you mean about that part in the second chapter. Thanks for some constructive criticism! -alters part- (Or, actually, I'll change it after I post this chapter up.)

ani05tersrvip: -hugs- Thanks! Your words mean so much to me! You'd probably know how nice it is to get reviews like that!

Mango13: -clings- Someone who understands how I felt about that fight! It was so short...and it made me sad, because, although Temari and Tenten are a couple of my favorite characters...I wanted a little bit more out of Tenten! I can't tell you about what happens to them...you'll see...


	4. More Confrontations

**[[ A/N ]]** I don't think I see anything really off with Chapter 3 (which could be a bad thing, as that might mean I could be missing stuff); I'll leave it alone for now. I tried to draw out that part about Karasu out in Chapter 2, but it's just a small change in wording and mention. Reviewers are awesome. I've been sort of glazing over the whole relationship things with Neji and Tenten...but I am going to zoom in more on them as this fic progresses. Lee wasn't supposed to be that big of a character in the fic, but for these couple of chapters, he is rather important. :D Okay. To this chapter.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** Ah, we all wish to own Naruto. But we don't.

**Chapter Four**: _More Confrontations _

Noses pressed to the window, the entire class shoved each other for a better view of the crumpled figure of a female Shinobi sprawled on the ground. Iruka could only do the same. Why he hadn't gone out when he'd seen the first signs of a conflict he would never know. But all he could see was the effort that Tenten had put out. Having been her instructor in the academy only a couple years ago, he didn't understand what had taken over her typically dormant soul.

Iruka finally had the sense to forcefully move the class to a different room. Despite their shrieks and resistance, he was able to accomplish this, but his mind was still on what he had just witnessed. Gai had arrived, and everything should have been okay, but he could only feel ill at ease.

He submitted to the demands of the children and herded them to the play area, where they, at least, would be able to get Tenten's limp, almost pathetic form out of their young heads. It wasn't nearly as easy for him.

Those with the warmest hearts are often the ones who contemplate the most about the sadness of things.

Having deposited his only girl subordinate at the Konoha Hospital, where, of late, they all had been spending copious amounts of time, Gai returned to the scene of the incident, where his two students were heeding his order and sitting, still there, Neji's arms crossed and Lee's eyes glued to where Tenten had primarily coughed blood.

"Can someone explain to me what you two were doing? No, first, Lee---what were you doing?" Gai sensei's jovial features were now positioned in what could only be called incredulous disappointment. Something that Lee could not stand.

"I'm sorry, sensei! I just couldn't help it..."

"It's horrible enough that you decided to fight Neji, but what happened to Tenten?"

Before he had a chance to part his lips, Neji answered. His voice was as even and cool as it had always been; indestructible metal and chilly indifference. "She got in the way."

Gai's thick eyebrows bent in the most peculiar way. If one looked between them and compared, Neji's thin brows, which were sitting lightly, seemed to be hiding some internalized emotion.

" 'Got in the way,' you say. I'm very angry with both of you. I'm going to escort Lee to the hospital first. No, Lee, you aren't going to rest. You're going to apologize to Tenten. Neji, you stay here until I come back."

On the way, Lee questioned his sensei's thoughtful look. In reply, Gai merely slowed his pace to accommodate the boy and his crutches. "Lee, have you ever been in love? Not the love between a subordinate and a sensei, but true love?"

'_Sakura-san...is that love, sensei?_' He threw his shoulders back. "Of course, sensei!"

"No you haven't, you idiot!!" Containing himself, Gai smiled. "Love is that wonderful feeling you get when you care passionately about someone and wouldn't see them harmed at any cost. You would give up your life for them." '_But, sensei, I fought for Sakura-san in the Chuunin Exams._' "But even that isn't enough. If you would say it openly to the person without thought, then that is not love. That is merely affection or infatuation. If you feel frightened of their reaction or tense like such, that is love."

'_I see._' "But what does this have to do with what you're thinking about?"

"Nothing..."

When Gai sensei had that strange glimmer in his eyes, Lee knew better than to probe deeper into the layers of subtlety. Subtlety.

"This is Tenten's room. When you're done, go out and nod to Neji, who will be out here. Then go to your room. If I hear you have gone out like that one more time, I swear that I'll---"

"If I do, sensei, then I will run a hundred laps around the hospital---"

"---No you will not!" Nodding meekly, Lee hobbled towards the door.

"Tenten?" At inspection, he realized her room was a nice one---there was a balcony outside the clear doors, on which was slightly opened to allow the wind to caress the patient in soft whispers.

Settling into the rather uncomfortable chair near the bed, he began to speak at the form of his teammate. The covers had been pulled to her neck, so that only her face, still wearing that grimace of pain and the lines of willpower, was visible. Almost like a warning.

"I'm...sorry...for what we did to you...but not for fighting Neji. All this time...I didn't want to accept that I will no longer be able to go after my goal. I can never...never...be a Shinobi. My match stripped me of my power and I'm here, weak. I tried my best to get back on my feet and live the way I used to...one of my other goals was to defeat Neji in battle. A victory for me. Something I could look back on and say that hard work does surpass genius. But I failed miserably before I could do so."

Tenten stirred. The open window brought the breeze inside, gently urging him on. "I was strong before. I knew I was. But I was arrogant. I hadn't known there was such might in the world---Gaara. If I had been more careful, maybe trained more, things would not have worked out this way. But this is what happened. My life is ruined. But I couldn't admit it. So I went after Neji, as though if I won, then I would have that goal accomplished and be able to go back to my old life..."

Lee paused. He scrutinized Tenten's face; sure that it was a trick of the lighting. A lone tear raced down her cheek longing for her neck and lunging over to the pillow. Suddenly, there was that draft again, insisting that he continue. He turned away.

"I know now that nothing will ever be the same. But sometimes change is good, eh?" In an effort to keep going, Lee faced her. "You're trying to change, aren't you? I know you think that Neji doesn't care about you, but if you were listening...he doesn't want you to get hurt. Like what Gai sensei said...what Gai sensei said..."

Lee got to his feet with the help of his trusty crutches. "He'll be in soon...Gai said...that...that if someone cared about the other person enough and didn't go straight up to them...that was..."

He slid the door shut.

She had a minute to herself before the thick, nearly tangible silence was destroyed. However, no words were exchanged at the Hyuuga walked in. The air of levity about him had yet to disappear, and he did not spare a glance at the bed. He simply went out to the balcony. Tenten weakly grasped her forehead protector and shoved it to the bedside table. Her feet were bare, and they hit the cold tiles and seemed to frost.__

They stood outside; he gracefully perched on the rail, she awkwardly hovering behind him, unsure of what to say. The burning inside her had long been drained from her body, and she had absolutely no refuge from what he was to say. That is, if he was going to ever open his mouth.

"We did it because we needed to." Upon hearing this, Tenten savored the tingling in the starting of her indignation. "He was so sure that hard work could defeat genius. I was just as eager to show that it could not. We were meant to fight. I was meant to win. That is the way that fate works." It spread to her mind. "You were not meant to be hurt in the process."

He paused.

She waited for more. Her hands trembled. A sharp ache began to form within her. She had to recover from the blow...lie in bed...but she had to stay.

"There is no luxury in being of the Hyuuga Clan, especially the Branch House. You may say that no one ever expected anything of you, but it is not worse when you have the power and you cannot do anything with it? That is why I tried to fight Lee when he was already down. I've gone through more than you'd imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no reason for you to know that."

"Then," she cried desperately, "what was your reason for coming in here and speaking at all?" The throbbing grew more painful.

"I was forced to."

'_So that's the way that it works? You know...you know...you know I care, and yet you don't even have the decency to be kind to me about it!!_'

"You are bitter about this."

"Of course I am! I tried to stop you, didn't I---"

"---That was not meant to happen."

"But it did!"

"And it was your own fault."

Her breathing stopped for several seconds. Tenten's fingers trembled once more. The pain was getting worse. Her vision was hazy. But her eyelids fell and the figure of her teammate was once again clear.

"You believe I am a heartless person who wishes only for strength. But I was not always considered powerful. Even now, I am shunned by my own family. The blood that reaches into me is tainted because I am of the Branch House. Already I know my fate. Death protecting my clan's secrets."

"You can overcome that. You're just...overreacting."

"Do you know my past, Tenten? Never stopped to wonder why I am the way I am, did you? It is of no consequence. You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that!!"

"You think that you can change the way you were born. What you were meant to be. You say that I can prevail over being what I am. But, tell me. Can you change this?"

His hands deftly sought out the knot under his locks. With a soft swish, his forehead protector slid off.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Someone fixed my computer monitor, so I'm in high spirits. Due to the circumstances which glue me to the computer, I've finished the chapter early and decided to post it up!! I've gotten the whole fic planned out, down to typing an outline, but I have a few chapters of blankness that is killing me. Got to go fill them up. Review!!!! ;D

(Coming soon) **Chapter 5**: Bittersweet

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Mango13: Thanks so much! It makes me so cheerful to read reviews. I swear, when I see I have a new one, I spaz out because I love getting them so much. I LOVE that you anticipate my chapters. It inspired me to write another one, faster than I'd planned.

Calophi: Technically, it was meant that when Lee was "sleeping," and Tenten was visiting, she'd talk, but whatever. -bows- I think I've done that before. Anyways...I agree with you! 

Mechalich: Yes, I know that it wasn't really possible for that part to happen, but I had (and wanted) to put it in because it was supposed to lead on to where she drags herself out. Thanks for your review. :D

Dark Nemesis 7: Yay! Of course I will! I promise that I will NOT delete this one like my other ones! ;D

yuji-i16: You put the whole 'approval' thing in the perfect way. And...Neji is...but that's okay. Because this fic will go on past the main matches, where Naruto beats him up. 3

Uzumaki Pryde: -frolics- You're finally on f.f.net...where are your stupid fics, anyways? -yells and throws sticks-

Ambrelic Eyes: I've never read another fic that has that storyline, but I do like the idea! However, I am not really a fan of Sasuke/Sakura...don't ask why. My reasons are weird. But thanks for the review! I will try to update faster!! wavelets

You people do not know how much I value your support. Okay, if you write, then you do. But I love you all!! You're awesome!! Reading (pleasant) reviews makes my day.


	5. Bittersweet

**[[ A/N ]]** I went back through my chapters, reread them, and messed with the quotations and stuff that were screwy...I'm feeling rather accomplished. Once I find out how I can make stuff italicized and bold and stuff (because f.f.net is evil about that for me) I will go back and spruce up those chapters a bit more. This chapter is shorter than usual. But this chapter makes me feel justified. n-n I've written the word "chapter" a lot in the A/Ns.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** Waking up in the morning, I realize I still don't own Naruto. Darn.

**Chapter Five**: _Bittersweet_

The emotions dripped off her, pearls of glass sucking out every bit of anger from under her skin and icing it. His right hand held the rail and his left hand clutched the forehead protector that had hidden everything about him from her. The unfeeling mortal before her began the process of considering and evaluating her thoughts. Confusion.

"This is my worst enemy. I've survived my entire life with this forever on my mind, never giving me peace."

"What...what is it?"

"My ruin. In order to protect the Main House from rebellion from the Branch House, they put this upon the people of the Branch House. A few hand seals and it destroys the brain cells of the Branch House victim. At death, it will close up the Byakugan in the body. This gives the Main House members a distinct advantage over the Branch. In this way I am never to become stronger than anyone else and I know that my destiny is set."

"Set...?"

"Set. I will be bound to a sempiternal chain of loathing for what I was born as."

Tenten's hand lifted, her palm inches from the back of his shoulder. But the agony gripped at her once more. Not only that, how would he react to such a gesture of familiarity? '_Neji__, you sound so...alone. But you are not._'

"You are scared that you'll only be a person meant to save the Main House..."

"I am not." His grip on the rail increased. "It's the injustice of being looked down upon because of how your outcome was predicted."

"_You _decided what _my_ fate was, Neji! That we weren't meant..." The beads had melted, providing her with the strength to ignore the pain and revive her ire. "I lost so badly to...Temari...it was horrifying! Only five minutes in the fight, and I was down. It hurt my pride more than anything else. I know what it feels like to be underestimated!! For people to go easy on you!!"

[[ Flashback ]]

"I'm going to be a ninja! One of the best since Tsunade-sama!!"

A man ruffled her short hair, creating a disheveled halo around Tenten's face.

"First you're going to have to be able to dodge this kunai." With that, her father threw it was purposefully missed. At the small girl's shouts of glee, he said, "Then you'll be great."

[[ End Flashback ]]

Her sight was once again distorted in the tears that were forming---not just from the physical sting, but the emotional anguish.

[[ Flashback ]]

"Neji, you're a true genius who has inherited all of the strength from the Hyuuga Clan." Neji tucked his chin inwardly in a sign of acknowledgement.

"And Lee, you're a genius at hard work!!!" Gai sensei cooed and doted over his obvious favorite. A flash of green was tightly hugging his waist. "Thank you, Gai sensei!!!" Liquid poured from both of their eyes.

Tenten watched, an amused look hoisted upon her face for effect. But what was also apparent was her disappointment and grief. The stirring from her twin pools of chocolate hardened into diamond. '_What about me? Why don_'_t I get praise? I worked just as hard as anyone...it_'_s just that no one was watching..._'

Neji's eyes flickered from face to face, taking in her hurt, but never saying a word. He hadn't cared then. Hadn't cared much.

[[ End Flashback ]]

'_Neji, I wish you could feel my heart right now...feel how much it_'_s dying..._'

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Lee, along with his sensei, was on a mission. Rescuing him from the banal room, Gai had dragged him into Tenten's house. Her mother had been obliging to allow them to go onto Tenten's room, in hopes that they could find the source of her daughter's strange behavior.

"Gai sensei, I think I found something!!!"

They both leaned over the leather-bound book in expectation. "Broadening Your Horizon---LEE THIS ISN'T HER DIARY!!! THIS IS A BOOK ON SELF-HELP!!!!"

"But why's it in her room?" Gai suddenly turned his grimace into a gigantic beam as he reached for a different book. A journal.

"Here it is! You idiot. Listen to this," he commanded. "There are water marks on this page..."

'_Does that mean Tenten was...crying?_'

"Dear Diary, there is no reason for me to continue to pine after things I don't ever expect to get. It's impossible for me to let go, but it'd be nice to take a break from it all...but since it isn't possible...nothing's going right. He's already spurned me without my asking, doesn't recognize my existence, and watched me hurt others for his sake. I'm wondering if destiny really and truly is already determined, and if so, why it granted me these feelings that I do not want."

"That explains it..."

Lee merely thrust the diary back to its proper place. Enough emotional damage for one day. He knew that she had already let herself down...'_She_'_ll be able to take care of herself. Won_'_t she? Because...for this...there is nothing that we can do to help._'

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

[[ Flashback ]]

The sun grazed Neji's shoulders. He titled his face heavenward, visage set into a brief stance of happiness. The last time that he would have that feeling for several years. The day before his father was killed in order to defend the Main House.

[[End Flashback ]]

"You know the way that true, untainted bliss feels?"

A forced nod. She was going to faint if she kept this up much longer. '_How do the guys stand it? It...is...ouch..._'

"I have not felt that way for years. You are sure that you know my misery, but there is no way that you could have."

Tenten stepped forward, stumbling over her own thoughts. He stopped her with his voice. "You don't know what true helplessness is. What can you do about this caged bird and my end? Nothing."

He turned to go back through the door. '_Neji...don_'_t run from your destiny...embrace it...don_'_t leave me behind...take me with you..._'

Neji falling into the dust in training, Neji glaring, Neji resting, Neji fighting...it passed before her and lifted into the sky, alleviating her ache for a brief moment before dropping her harshly back to earth. '_I know what true helplessness is! It_'_s what I_'_m feeling right now...that I can_'_t help you...that you won_'_t try to stop your hate...that you won_'_t give me an opportunity..._' 

Before he could get through, however, Tenten let her hand snatch his wrist and tug. The jolt brought her closer, and she leaned forward. Her lips graced the symbol on his forehead.

Then it was over, and the last strings of reality snapped. Sprawled on the balcony, Tenten was...asleep?

'_She overexerted herself...stupid..._'

Neji pulled Tenten up and gently laid her on the bed. His hands brought the forehead protector back to its original place, hiding the thing he'd finally shown to another.

'_She doesn_'_t ever give up...does she?_'

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

I reach out to those who review. Thank you. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much. Okay. I already mentioned that this chapter was shorter than the usual ones. I'm sorry, but it's just that I wanted to end the chapter this way. :D

(Coming soon) **Chapter 6**: Shut Up Much?

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Kinumi: Aaahhh, flattered. Very much. I read some of your fics. They're fan-ter-as-tic. With a kick. Much thanks.

Calophi: Good questions! ...But I cannot answer them. You'll simply have to read. Neji may be nicer, but does he have room for love? ;

yuji-i16: I know what that's like. I usually just review once, but then I read this fic that made me want to keep reviewing. So, now, when they update, that's usually what I do. ]

Byakugan: claps New person! Thank you very much!

Dark Nemesis 7: I try to make them as in character as possible, so I'm glad that it works! Now, your reviews are not, they're awesome! -clings-You're all so cool! 3

Mango13: Yeah, it's very sad that they stuck Lee as the person who can no longer be a ninja. But it leaves room for some speculation and a lot of angsty scenes that'll completely stick to the more depressing theme of the recent manga chapters. And thanks for noticing! I struggled with how to make Neji want to fight Rock Lee...it worked!


	6. Shut Up Much?

**[[ A/N ]]** I realized that I'd forgotten to put the chapter title after "Coming Soon: Chapter 6:", so...yeah. I wrote it in. Sorry! Okay, now, there will be maybe two-three chapters of awkwardness where their strained relationship is the main focus...after all, I have to grant them at least a chapter or two...or three...of this kind of normalness before I shut the book of goodness and return to the angsty-ness! They deserve it, after what I put them through in this fic! This is the chapter where the main matches happen. We don't really look closely at the matches, because, after all, if you're reading this, you already know what happened. Chapter time. Shutting up now.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** -points at self -I am the creator of this fic. -points at Kishimoto Masashi- He is the creator of Naruto. (Duh).

**Chapter Six**: _Shut Up Much? _

"Good morning, Neji-niisan..."

The faint voice of his cousin floated through his ears. The annoying brat...why couldn't she just leave him alone? He'd taken a shortcut to the tournament arena, and had somehow ended up in plain sight of the slight girl whom he'd brutally defeated a month before.

But he was obligated to reply. "Good morning."

He made move to pass by her, but Hinata hesitantly held up a small palm to stop him. "Wait...Neji-niisan."

He paused. "What is it?"

Silence. A slight wave of pink ran over her cheeks.

"Well? I have somewhere to be." '_Unlike you._'

"Good...good...good luck."

Some girl. You nearly kill a person, and then she wishes upon you fortune as you pulverize the one that they care about most. Yes. His Byakugan could not lie to him. He'd seen the long looks and almost agonizing longing in those pitiful eyes of hers. Which was more the reason to beat the boy in a more humiliating way.

--- --- --- --- ---

Her face seemed closed, like a book that had been perused so many times that it had decided to simply fall apart...and then the owner had crudely forced it back together with tape. Her expression had been hastily repaired so much that Tenten seemed as though she were faking her composure. Well...she was.

"Here's a seat..."

Her mother and father had disdained to go with her to the matches---and she was grateful. She would be able to stand up to Neji's condescension alone, without her parents knowing how unfortunate her teamwork was. She had not spoken with him for the days that separated this day and the one where Tenten had been in the hospital.

"Hyuuga Neji," said someone behind her as soon as she had situated herself comfortably between two older people she didn't know all. "He's a genius, right? And that Uzumaki boy. Well, we know who's going to win."

"Yeah," agreed another voice. Tenten quickly flicked her gaze in their direction, wondering...'_Yes, it is obvious. Neji will win. He may even win against that creature from the Sand._'

"But I can't wait for the Uchiha fight. That's why I'm really here today."

Her grin had been exchanged with a grimace. Enough with that Sasuke boy, already. Not only did he have every single girl in the entire village after him, he was overestimated and feared for his strength. Well. He couldn't have beaten Neji, had they fought in the preliminaries. But, alas...Tenten smirked to herself as she thought this..._'Destiny is strange..._'

Having checked on Lee merely a few hours ago, and assuring him that she would fill him in on every excruciating detail of the fights, Tenten was more than ready to watch that loud, blonde Genin get crushed like a small, insignificant bug. Though Rock Lee actually approved of him.

Wait. But was she doing exactly what she'd hated everyone else for doing? Misjudge someone just by her first glance? Fine. She'd see what he had. Then she'd make out his fate during the match. The difference between Neji and Tenten. Or, at least, one of them.

She waited anxiously. The matches. Breath by breath, she fought down the urge to leap up, clamber over the people in front, and scrabble for a seat on the packed dirt and grass. That Naruto wouldn't give up! Not only had that boy insulted Neji, he's heard everything of Neji's past...what she'd merely learned days ago. And here was this boy who'd wrenched it from Neji in a match! "No...he got up..." Several other similar things floated from her throat and eventually made it into the air, where it dissolved into fragments of astonishment. __

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." The examiner's words were loud, clear, and brisk, locking down any emotion that might have come out of his voice and packing it far away.

Tenten bent over and brushed her knuckles against the cool cement beneath her feet. Shoving herself down and planting her knees firmly to the rough greyness, she examined the crevices with intensity. '_How could he have...lost? Especially to that...that boy! What was so great about him? So he had another chakra...Neji should have still been able to beat him, eyes closed. Well, not like that would have made a difference...but this is wrong! It shouldn_'_t have turned out this way!!_'

"Hey, I guess that genius from the Hyuuga Clan really screwed up, huh?"

"Yeah."

Those were the same two from before, talking about that Sasuke boy! Her eyes narrowed and she could hardly see. But that wasn't the point. What they were saying was completely wrong. Neji would have been able to kill them both in an instant.

"What...did...you...say?"

"I said that the Hyuuga boy was terrible."

Tenten rose in a serpent-like way, hissing, the verbal venom coming forth rapidly as she jumped over her seat and shoved others aside. "You're incorrect about that, stupid. He fought well---damn well! Better than you'd ever do! Much better! I don't care what you say, he's perfect!!!"

"Oh, and are you his girlfriend?" asked the first male, stretching as though he could care less about the teenaged female losing her levity and composure.

"Defending the poor loser?" asked the second.

' '_Girlfriend'? ...'defending the loser_'_? You don't know what a mistake you just made._' Indeed, they did not. They had torn open the wounds that had not yet been healed, flung salt into them, and rubbed them into her flesh. They were going to die. "Shut up much?"

Five seconds had her clapping her palms together in a well known seal that she'd seen a certain silver-haired jounin use quite a while ago, inflicting pain on a certain unlucky child that had crossed him and demanded a fight. Tenten had asked what in the name of holy that had been, and he'd taught it to her. Then Gai sensei had come...and the event had progressed into something more amusing, if not rather idiotic.

"A thousand years of pain...squared!"

Another few moments, and both males were screeching, flying into the air, and landing atop some unfortunate young woman who took the liberty of smacking both into unconsciousness. Thank you, females.

Enough with that. She had to see Neji. Despite the fact that he had no interest in her whatsoever, she couldn't let herself emancipate her feelings...It must have been some of that obstinacy from Lee that had rubbed off on her.

She took a brisk stomping down the stairs and towards the room that had been set up for those recovering. An easily recognizable Hyuuga with a fathomless expression brushed by her. The iciness that hailed her importantly when she'd first encountered Neji so many years ago sought refuge in her veins once more. Tenten dared not tilt her head upward as he passed...but, for some strange reason, the head of the clan spoke.

"You...you are on his team."

"Yes?"

"Do not be surprised."

And that was all. The simple exchange left her with confusion and a feeling that she had somehow escaped from hell. Tenten hesitantly pushed against the heavy door.

"Neji..."

There was no reply. There was his form, facing the window up above, clouds shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Or that was how it seemed.

"Neji?"

"Oh. Tenten."

"Are you...alright?"

A long silence drifted around before being caught and thrown away by Neji. "No."

"Well, will you be okay?"

A better question...

"Yes."

...requires a better answer.

The adolescent male twirled himself to better suit conversing with her. "You seem rather agitated," came his comment.

"I...I was just...watching your match," was the reply. "Are you truly going to be fine?"

Rather than respond to her inquiry, Neji lowered his eyelids.

Fine. New question. "How did you pull off so many attacks without being drained of all your chakra at once?" A stupid question, yes, as she had been one of his training partners for more than a year, but she had to start somewhere.

'_There_'_s no reason to fret, Tenten. I understand your reasons. I too, one day, will conquer everything, as you did._' Throwing destiny to the winds, he flexed his palms. "It wasn't easy."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

-cheers- It's posted!! Sorry this chapter came out pretty late, but I was sucked dry with my studying. Well, maybe you'll forgive me now that it's out! I don't know! You know you want to float your mouse over to that button that gives me support for this fic! ;D (Actually, even if you don't want to...do it. xD) Also. I didn't mean to make Hiashi seems so...evil, but it happened. I truly LOVE all your reviewers because every single review is precious to me and I wouldn't be content without you people!!!

(Coming soon) **Chapter 7**: Yield

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Sin Maxwell: I don't think I answered your review last chapter...sorry! Many apologies. Me updated. Perhaps not as soon as usual, but...foof. Thanks for the review. It really made me feel nice and happy. Squee.

yuji-i16: Yay! Warm and fuzzy. And amused. Thank you for telling me how if affected you. nods and nods and nods and nods

Mango13: ...So true. Although I don't have a beloved. So...yeah. xD As usual, I love your reviews and I shall run around in joy because I've reached 40 reviews.

Cookie6: Hey, didn't you review for one of my old, deleted fics before? -shrugs- Your pen name seems familiar. Oh well. Thanks so much! ;D And...Neji might be...he might not...maybe now...

Mechalich: Thank you. Your reviews are supported well by your eloquence in writing. It's awesome. Thank you for continuing to review (and like) my fic. Much thanks.

Dark Nemesis 7: THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I FELT LIKE WRITING IN CAPS LOCK. JOY. YOUR REVIEWING IS VERY UPLIFTING.

cute: Yeah...NOT YET. But if we fans of this pairing have our way, they will be soon!!

ren: I really try to keep them in character...and they do need to bring her out more. I tend to read and watch the parts where Tenten and Neji come out together more often in hopes of inspiration for more fics and too look for hints of love. But as for the latter, no go. Thanks for reviewing! :D

ani05tersrVIP: I'll answer all three reviews in one thingy, because...yeah. ;D Your reviews really, really, really make me feel like I am a good writer. And I appreciate that. A lot more than you'd imagine. And I don't think that I'd like it if Neji changed too much either. I'm not going to let him. It won't be as fun, then. He'll probably just...wait! Giving it away! Nevermind, just keep reading! And...love is something that he may or may not be able to handle!


	7. Yield

**[[ A/N ]]** I messed up chapter six's title thing. Sigh. But it's okay now. It's like this. I had this chapter planned out, but then I realized how stupid it sounded when I wrote part of it. So I changed it to be more serious in the beginning. And gave this chapter an entirely new thing. The title doesn't really mean anything. It just means that Tenten wants Neji to yield and be more relaxed or something. Draw your own conclusions. It could have to do with this new technique...whatever! :D Just read.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** I am not a man. I am not the creator of Naruto. Ahem. (Other disclaimer-type thing at bottom, but read it after you've read the chapter. It has "spoilers.")

Remember, people, 'thoughts' and "dialogue," okay? Note the difference. ]

**Chapter Seven**: _Yield _

Every fiber of her clothing had been plastered to her skin with perspiration, grabbing hold of her skin and biting her flesh.

"What the hell are you?"

Tenten felt the familiar sensation of thin needles sliding into place between her fingers. A skillful throw, and she had...completely missed. Okay, so she hadn't missed. The thing had just moved. But it made gave her the same feeling that she had gotten when she'd fought the Sand Shinobi. Absolute horror.

"What do you want of me, stupid thing?"

The blurred mass of raven and ivory fur sped toward her scrabbling at her ankles and gnawing at her legs.

"Damn you, little raccoon..."

Then came more furious swipes at her.

"I give up. I don't want to kill you..." The truth was, she couldn't catch it. And the raccoon knew it. "What is it that you're attacking me for?" There was a long and rather silly silence. "You can't talk to me anyhow; I don't know why I bother..."

"Who said that I couldn't?"

"AHHHH!!!!" Tenten fell backward unto her back, and the animal scurried over her. Her shrill screech was hastily muffled by the presence of a paw and claws over her lips. '_There_'_s a living thing stepping on my mouth..._' She slowly scraped her hair against the dust, the energy flowing smoothly out of her. Drained and exasperated, Tenten spat. It jumped from her and made a lithe landing not far from where she was lying.

"What do you want from me?"

"You want to be strong. You haven't given up yet. I can try to help you."

"And what does it do for you?"

"When one proves herself worthy, there is always a reward."

"...A reward?"

"Are you stupid, or do you just want me to go away? It is the power to summon...a certain type of animal."

"Like the Sennin?" There was a pause.

"Yes..."

"I'll do whatever it takes." She thrust herself upward with difficulty.

There was an even longer pause than before, but this time it was not tension. "If you can collect enough chakra within yourself to summon one of us, then I will help you." The raccoon's voice was soft, backed by raw power in the form of a small being.

Tenten hadn't understood a word. All she could now comprehend was the short exchange over the Sennin. '_Like the Sennin?_'_ 'Yes..._'_ 'I'm going to be like the Sennin...one of the legendary...I'm going to become strong...and I will not be underestimated ever again. I will be different. I won't have to need anyone to protect me on missions...I will be able to be one of the best..._'

"Gather your chakra." Tenten shook her head and her fingers automatically went into the position that was for molding chakra. Her feet were firm against the ground, and everything was perfect. Except one thing. No matter how much sweat poured from her body or how much she strained, nothing came. It was almost as though she was frozen, her knees unable to buckle, and her chakra seized by the 'tick tock' of the world's watch.

"Not quite so easy, is it? When I'd covered your mouth..."

She remembered the sudden loss of power. '_That little...thing...stole my chakra..._'

"Exactly..." She threw three needles at the creature. The move was unexpected, but the raccoon dodged it easily. "Not quite so easy," it repeated.

"What's your name?" she hissed.

Seeming to puff up with pride, it---he---answered, "Kuromizuzaki."

Tenten panted, her hands ready to strangle someone. Something. Anything. Then came a memory---that shadow-controlling Genin who had gone against Temari and had nearly won. He'd given up...but...he'd become a Chuunin. When she'd heard the news, it'd irked her to no end. However...perhaps there had been a reason why they'd promoted him...

"I don't seem to have enough chakra to summon any of your brethren. Too bad." She grinned and pushed her palms upward. "I suppose I won't be seeing you ever again."

Kuromizuzaki hesitated. He hadn't encountered something so strange before. She'd been so excited about the idea...and then...that was very odd. But he'd sensed her willpower long before and had been willing to teach her the summoning jutsu...

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"Going home. I'd be more content to become strong on my own. Because there are those who bait people. And you, unfortunately, fall into that category. Those who bait others aren't fit to be teachers. After all, if one is to become strong, I suppose that they'd have to accomplish that themselves. There is no way that I can use the summoning jutsu if I have no chakra. Therefore, I'd like to go home."

The raccoon scrutinized Tenten's back, watching her march away. There was uncertainty in her step, but she continued to walk as though it were of no consequence. It took dignity and the ability to stand down.

"You! Come back...I...I will to teach you..."

--- --- --- --- --- ----

Rock Lee propped up his arms with his crutches, glaring at the Shinobi with the eyes of one who seems to have seen it all. "You know, Tenten, I think you should go see what Neji is up to."

"What for? I talked to him yesterday."

"But that's not enough for someone that you...face it, you know you want to. You're bored speaking to me. You've been here for half an hour already. I see you twitching. Go."

"But---"

"Go!!" With that, he propelled the girl out of the room with his mobile arm.

"...Thank you, Lee."

--- ---- ---- --- --- ----

As was usual, Neji was training in the secluded area that he knew best; behind the succession of puzzling pathways, across from the mounds of splintered logs, the result of Lee's successful Lotus attempts, which had grown into mossy benches. There were several depressions in the ground where his techniques had burrowed into the hard dirt.

Her arms swinging back and forth, Tenten swaggered to the training spot, feeling rather confident. Hey, she deserved it. She had arranged meetings with Kuromizuzaki, spent time practicing until the new moves that she'd created were second nature, and the weather was perfect. One day. That's all that she was asking for. One day to feel like she did. One day.

"Neji!"

"...What are you doing here, Tenten?"

All bluster had been brushed off with the coming breeze. Damn it. His voice had crushed every ounce of self-worth that she'd had moments prior.

"...I just wanted to know if...you were going to take a break any time soon." Damn! She sounded so desperate. Tenten grieved the loss of her pride. "If you're on a roll, then, continue." '_Kuromizuzaki__ approached YOU, not Neji_,' she scolded herself inwardly. '_You_'_re going to be powerful...more powerful than before..._'

"What if I was going to take a break?"

"Then..." She mentally grimaced and conjured images of her raccoon-sensei. '_I'm good enough_.' "...Then I'd ask if you would like to go on a walk." '_No! No!! I already know he has no interest in me...he_'_ll simply think...damn it, just remember you are good enough!_'

The ivory pools of the other closed, considering. "Then I'd accept your offer."

"...Are you going to go on a break?"

"Yes."

They trailed through the park, no words exchanged, basking in each other's company. Although she couldn't tell whether he was humoring her for what had happened before, or if he truly had wanted to go with her, she relished the minutes they were spending.

Soon, they encountered a playground where three children were frolicking. Or, actually, two, a little girl and a small boy, were throwing sand at each other, and the third, a young boy, was sitting nearby, arms crossed, glaring at his two companions with something rather like a mixture of annoyance and envy.

Neither Neji nor Tenten made a move to maneuver around them, and so they watched.

"Hey, want to play?" The little girl clutched the lone boy's wrist and proceeded to drag him into the sand fight, which eventually was abandoned due to a woman coming forth and shoving all three towards their homes.

The slide shone, the wind pushing the swings. Tenten blinked and stepped into the large sandbox, making her way to the swing set. Turning around, she held out her hand.

Neji eyed her hand warily, as though he expected it her to do something. There was a long pause, and she was about to withdraw her hand in embarrassment when he placed two fingertips on her palm.

That was enough of an answer.

They sat on the swings, almost like children. Almost.

Because most children do not disregard the fact that they are supposed to be swinging and touch hands.

--- --- --- ----- ----- ----

Sorry this took so long, but I was rewriting and rewriting this chapter, and I had other things on my mind. I need to get this fic finished so I can start another one that's been tugging at me. I promised myself that I wouldn't get side-tracked from this fic by writing any others at the same time; I've got to do something. Well, I hadn't planned this fic to be too long anyhow. Okay. Please review. I could not survive without any reviews. ;D

**[[ Second Disclaimer ]]** I got the idea of the Summoning-Thing from when I was reading a fic, and it mentioned Sakura getting close to Tsunade. Tsunade would probably pass on the Summoning Scroll the Sakura, just like Jiraya did for Naruto, right? Then Tenten should have a summoning technique too! xD It's pretty obscure for a disclaim, but just in case you were curious. If you weren't...um...too bad.

(Coming soon) **Chapter 8**: Abode of Misery

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Calophi: Whee. Thank you so much!! Your reviews always make me feel so nice, because you're a dedicated reviewer. Neji does seem nicer in the manga, doesn't he?

Mango13: That was a pretty long (or very spaced out) review! Yay! And thank you. Like I've said before, I do try. Also, you are correct in your thinking that Neji would never say that he loved anyone. He won't say it in this fic, anyways. But he'll lapse every once in a while and do something OOC, like he did here. Kinda.

Mechalich: I'm deprived of any ideas for the next, next chapter, so I might just skip through a lot of time and pretend it's already time for the unhappiness of more recent chapters. As usual, thank you so much! :D

Dark Nemesis 7: He isn't THAT evil...I think. xD Thank you SO much for your support.

ani05tersrVIP: Your reviews really, really, really make me feel really, really, really good!!! Thanks so much!!

phattygirllove: Whoo. New reviewer. Much thanks.

TenTen Hyuga: I'll look into your suggestion, but I don't know about Tenten's parents...that might be a little hard.

Daniel of Lorien: ;D That's good. The email stuff was screwed up recently, so I was having problems too. Glad you were still interested.


	8. Abode of Misery

**[[ A/N ]]** It took me a long time to update again...longer than ever...partly because I was writing my other fic and also because I felt dead. I didn't feel like writing this chapter. But now I do! So there! xD Okay, then, let's see...anything else? Oh, yeah! The whole summoning thing is important, not because it helps her grow strength wise, but because it's important to her...and...well, it'll make sense later. Anyways, this is the eighth chapter! Yay!

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** Oh, wow. Take your cereal and eat it with cucumbers. I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Eight**: _Abode of Misery _

Wind knew everything. It was able to see past the obscure and deceiving exteriors and blow truth into whatever it selected. It saw all and knew all. At times, Tenten wished she was the wind: able to see beneath the layers of carefully crafted personality of glass and shatter them. And she'd also wanted to be able to see the interior of places, too. Namely, the Hyuuga's home.

Paying a visit to Neji was the only thing that could be done on such a day as this, where her patience was thick and so was her cheer.

Tenten thrust her palm at the heavy iron gate and smacked it a few times, ignoring the fact that she must have seemed extremely impudent. She could feel the eyes of a thousand dead Hyuugas glaring at her from both hell and heaven. Their one unified thought flashed through her mind and shook her so that her trembling fingers were then hastily shoved backward. '_What are you doing, brat_?'

A young man appeared swiftly behind the barrier, his face obscured by the bars. The ivory eyes belonging solely to their clan, she observed, were more than frightening. Neji never used them to intimidate her. The male slowly scrutinized her, absorbing her outfit and her tentative smile. "Your intention?"

"To...see..."

An impatient and haughty glance was put upon her.

"...To see Hyuuga Neji." There was distinct intake of breath and an unbearable silence. He looked rather ill at ease and she added, "I'm a teammate."

"Come." A flick of his fingers and the gate was open and shut behind her. She quietly followed, keeping her head low and staring at her feet. With the senses of a Shinobi, she could tell where the man was, but she dared not stare at his back, as it was like a challenge to his authority. And one would not want to affront a Hyuuga.

They passed by several people, all with dark hair and fathomless pools that she avoided. Most did not spare her a look, but some, usually the younger ones, gave her long and unnerving stares that prickled her soul. They were scary. They all were. The children, the mothers, the fathers, the brothers, the sisters. They all wore the same detached expression and deflected any examinations made on their faces or personalities.

_'It's a prison..._'

It was obvious that there were more than steel bars and thick stone walls that separated their living quarters from the rest of the village; their demeanor and doctrine made them untouchable to others. It was a prison, locked in the side, with the key thrown somewhere in a box that no one could find inside of a kingdom that no longer existed. The kingdom of happiness and freedom. Not only the Branch House was bound by the rules set by the Main, the others were suffering as well, never allowing them to tarnish their reputations of being powerful. Perhaps that was why Hinata was hated so much by her own family. She'd failed in upholding the name of the Main House.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Neji had forced himself into the small garden that they possessed---it could hardly be called that---just a large collection of herbs. It was by no means extremely lovely, nor did it contain intensely rare plants, it was simply there. And no one sought it out unless they were on an errand to grab something form the kitchen, and even then, they were in and out as fast as their feet could travel. It was here that he found his solitude within the locked doors and latched windows, inside his family and his names. Amongst what was not "good" enough to be called a garden was the boy who was not "good" enough to be called a member of the Main House.

"Neji. There is someone to see you." The contempt in the gatekeeper's voice was enough to tell him that this was not someone of stature or someone that was highly regarded. Perhaps it was Gai-sensei. His attire earned him snickers and his attitude had brought upon him the eternal disdain of the clan. Or Lee. Maybe he was better and was seeking someone to speak with.

"She says she is a teammate."

'_Tenten?_' His head jerked upwards.

"Where did she go?" asked the other.

"You didn't keep track of her," was Neji's rebuke.

"You've no right to scold me. I didn't want to put my eyes on that filthy brat."

There was silence.

"She'll find her way here. I've duties to fulfill." The gatekeeper hurried off, eager to rid himself to Neji's cool gaze. Even for a Hyuuga, that boy was too collected and icy for his liking. He set off, glad to have lost that girl.

Neji let loose a short sigh. His eyes locked unto something quite out of place. He sent out a hand to grasp one of the few weeds. "You're a wild flower amongst useful plants. You're unwanted and unneeded by anyone. Those that you counted on have forsaken you. You're worthless." And he yanked it out, roots and all.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Without knowing it, she'd lost her guide. Alone, she carried herself around the occasional clan member; alone she made her way around, not quite ready to give up. Her feet were doing the walking, but her eyes did not see and her mind did not process what her ears were picking up. She was thinking. Only weeks ago had she told herself that she'd never set foot in this terrible place, and yet, here she was. Tenten felt no apprehension of her being "currently misplaced" in the mysterious home, but she had better go and talk to him, or just go home. There was no being lost here, only being miserable, unless it was within the borders of one's mind. Being stuck in such a place would no doubt make one truly unhappy.

"...Hello...Tenten-san?"

She turned around, the air whistling. "Hinata!! What are you doing here? I mean...why aren't you out with your team?" But what she had said prior to that was her true thoughts. Hinata seemed to gentle, too kind, to be part of _them_.

"We...we had a day off," she murmured, as though it were a despicable thing to be in her own home.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't enjoy being in this place..."

There was nothing that could be said. "What are you doing here, Tenten-san? Are you here to see Neji-nii-san?"

"Actually, yes. But I got lost..."

"Hachirou, the doorkeeper, can be discourteous to strangers...please don't take it to offense, Tenten-san." Then, "If you would like to see him, I will help you find him."

There was a short pause while she smiled demurely. Tenten nodded. If she had gone in, she might as well go through with it and converse with him, despite the difficulties. "Please."

Their footsteps echoed through the near-empty ways. The brisk, crisp air reflected the dark skies and dismal clouds. Tenten was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to realize Hinata had activated her Byakugan.

"Ah, I have a question, Hinata."

"...Yes?"

"You are not like them...not at all...why is everyone here so...cold? Do you not feel pained at this?" '_What a polite thing to say, eh? You should_'_ve watched your tongue!! Ah, I_'_m such an idiot!!!_'

Hinata flushed, maneuvering through the outdoor corridors and the occasional person.

"Oh, I am sorry...I just..."

"It is nothing. I see your perspective. But to me, I've lived through it my entire life. There is no more cold, just a slight breeze in the wind. I have friends now, and I have no need for the pleasure of their conversations or attention. It is unnecessary for my life, and I have nothing against them. It is not my heart that aches." Her voice was soft, but carried a passionate core that was so surprisingly strong that Tenten could only stare at her companion. "There are others, more unfortunate than me, who had not found their joy. They have no true friends, no allies. Only enemies left and right. It is for them that you should worry."

They found their way to small inner gate, where she stopped. "You go in. He's in there."

"You didn't even look in any of the other places."

Hinata pointed at her eyes. Her curse. "Please. I believe he is expecting you."

Tenten pulled her chin up and down in a nod. "Thank you, Hinata."

But the girl was gone, replaced by air and the faint feel of melancholy.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to say hello." The ninja shrugged. "What are you doing in this...place?"

Neji simply smirked, his lids covering the eyes that seemed to see through everything, even thoughts. "Surely you had a reason. So speak or leave."

Indignant words threatened the atmosphere, but she held her lips tightly and forced a grin. Endurance was the key. "I'd rather enjoy the air." They took pleasure in a few minutes of complete silence, he staring off, she inspecting the weed at his feet.

"Neji-nii-san." At first, it seemed to be Hinata's voice. But it was too proud, too confident, and too young. There was no hesitation; it belonged to someone who was secure about themselves and their status. "Who is this girl?"

"Hanabi." He treated her with the same "respect" as Hinata, with the same tones and civil manner; but there was also no more warmth in his voice. "My teammate. Tenten."

"Eh, a girl with no rank or a noble family to speak of." She sniffed. The little girl of five or six, scoffing at me?

"What was that?"

"You're not fit to be in our presence. Leave now." The fury rolling in her stomach rose to her arms. Her fingers sought out thin needles.

Neji sensed the danger. He saw it. If Tenten were to attack Hanabi, she'd be in more trouble than reckoned. The Hyuuga Clan would have its revenge for its youngest Main House member. He couldn't help her then, even if he tried. He had to stop her. Even if he tried to stop her with force, she could be charged with the attempted injury to a Main House child. He had to stop her from even throwing it.

There was only one thing to do now.

He smashed his lips against hers to prevent any action from taking place.

Hanabi had already departed to spread the word.

--- --- --- ----- ----- ----

Okay, somewhat redundant after chapter 5 or something, but hey, I liked that part, because I think it fit well enough. Hopefully I haven't lost any reviewers and I'm not boring you all. To make up for my horrid behavior before---not updating for weeks---I will update, probably, on Friday, before I leave on vacation for five days. I'll be updating more quickly!! There's going to be a one-shot coming up after this fic and "Stereotyped" is finished, and then a longer one than this fic, if I get the inspiration!! Please review!!!

(Coming soon) **Chapter 9**: Noodle Stitches

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Cookie6: Thank you. This fic will not be that long, though...so my writing more for this will come to an end in a few more chapters.

yuji-i16: Thank you, thank you, yay! My review answers have been becoming less gratifying for you, I can just feel it. But, anyhow, I'm a huge fan of this pairing, too, so you aren't alone! :D

ani05tersrVIP: I'll write and update new stuff, don't worry. I'm thinking of more stuff, but it all seems pretty stupid, so I'll just finish what I have so far first! ;D

Mango13: You are very much appreciated!! The whole summoning thing has a greater purpose, though...n-n But I can't say yet...

Calophi: Don't worry, the whole summoning thing (boy, have I got a lot of people asking about that!) will turn out to have a bigger purpose. ;D Well, I wonder if he'll ever know...

TenTen Hyuga: I'm sorry I didn't write again soon! Hope you aren't mad! 3 But I DID update, so there! :DDD

phattygirllove: Thanks. It makes me feel so great to see that you think I'm a good writer. ]

Uzumaki Pryde: Neh, yeah, but that's just what I reasoned out of a different fic, OKAY, you dork? :D Just kidding!!! Thanks for actually reviewing this time, Skava...xD

LoveKuroneko: I'll need the luck to get my lazy butt into this seat and finishing it!! Thanks for the review!!


	9. Noodle Stitches

**[[ A/N ]]** Sorry about not updating on Friday, I had to leave. So I'm typing this out of the state. Cool. So anyways, I'm going to devote lots of my time in finishing. This fic will find its conclusion at the eleventh chapter.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** N-A-R-U-T-O-I-S-N-O-T-M-I-N-E.

**Chapter Nine**: _Noodle Stitches _

At first, she'd attracted whispers like a magnet that drew stress and murmurs, gasps and little secretive smiles. She understood the fascination that those people had with the "scandals" that seemed to occur every hour, but it shouldn't have lasted so long. She experienced the sensation of the eyes of many boring into her wherever she went. No ordinary eyes. White eyes.

What had happened right after, she could hardly remember. There had been a brief moment of stillness, but both had disappeared right after the "little" incident. She'd not spoken or seen him since. It was disappointing, truly, that it had not been anything more than a maneuver to keep her from doing anything that would arouse regret. Tenten spoke her wishes into little puffs of air and sent them out into the daylight.

It had been weeks. Weeks. And still, they did not speak. The missions had been postponed due to their third member being injured, and, recently, their training sessions had not been exactly scheduled.

"Tenten, you've been busy, I see." A voice with resounded through the empty shop. Her tones, usually high and spirited, had a new fiber inside it that seemed out of place. She had no time to speculate upon the changed voice, however. "You haven't stopped by for a while." Recently, in worry that she wasn't getting out enough, her mother sent her off on some meaningless errand, and it was often to get flowers to "cheer up" the house. Despite this, they were not friends. Not enemies, but not close. At all.

"Ino," she said shortly. Her curiosity had been stabbed by the other's comment. There was a reference in it...

"Been busy with your boyfriend, eh?" Tenten burrowed her fists into her pockets. There was no correction. Her lips couldn't move. They'd been glued together, not only with frustration, but also because her lips were extremely chapped. "Speaking of boys..." The blond knocked her knees to the floor, her visage hidden expertly behind the counter as she put up the pretense of rummaging in the counter. "Sasuke-kun is missing...I really...I really don't think...well, it would've been..."

Tenten tore her mouth apart and moistened their dry, cracked surfaces with her tongue, the bitter tang of blood striking her taste buds. "Is...is that what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me!!" shrieked the Genin, papers flying behind her as she slammed the drawers shut. "I'm perfectly fine!" At Tenten's raised brows, Ino defended herself with her palms, as though expecting blows to fly. "I'm great!! Sasuke-kun never liked me anyways!" Her voice had reached a higher pitch. "It's you we should all be worrying about!!"

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows all about you and that boy who beat up Hinata," came the snarl. "Just pick a bouquet and leave!"

"I'd like...that group of wild ones back there."

_'In and out, I_'_ve got to get out of here._'

Underneath her hysteria, Ino couldn't help but point out an obvious fact. Apparent to her, anyhow. "Oh, but these aren't coordinated! They were just brought in. I was getting to sorting them out..." Her fingers sought out the collection and waved them before her face, as though to prove her point.

"I don't care! Here!!" Tenten shoved money unto the countertop, much more than needed, and snatched the flowers out of Ino's shaking hands.

In less than five seconds, she been out the door and was well on her way to the outskirts of the village. _'I_'_ll just peek at the trees. It_'_ll help. Then I_'_m going to talk to him. There_'_s no way that I_'_m going to muddle through this for another day. There are others with worse problems out there! I_'_ve got to start comforting them instead of mourning for myself!! We_'_re going to talk and sort this out with everyone. Then I can get back to my old life._'

_'The life when you were weaker,_' she reminded herself spitefully. '_You_'_re just trying to get out of it by saying it's over. But you really like him. So get over it and bear it._'

_'I can_'_t!!_'

_'You can!_'

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Disheveled pink locks were strewn over her face, eyes shadowed with anguish and the tiniest glimmer of hope. But she was smiling slightly. Her voice was soft and choked---the way one's would usually be after a long cry. She was kneeling on the stiff stones, bruising her knees but not truly caring or feeling the ache.

There was a vague recollection of seeing her before a few times. A name came to her mind. "Sakura, is it?" Without allowing her a chance to respond, she went onward. "Why in the world are you..."

Sakura's expression---a mixture of grief, yearning, but a need, a great need to tend to the fires of hope swirling around. "They're gone...to find...Sasuke-kun."

"What? Who?"

Sakura ticked off her fingers, sighing after each name. "Kiba. Naruto. Shikamaru. Chouji. Neji."

"WHAT??" In her shock, Tenten crumpled, her legs folding easily beneath her. Her voice cracked as she whispered, "You're not serious."

At the soft "yes" that came in answer, she cradled herself in her arms and rocked back and forth slowly. '_Why did he leave all of a sudden? Didn_'_t he want to say goodbye to Lee or...me? Didn_'_t he even want to talk to me after all we went through? We were supposed to talk!! Where is Lee? He'll be furious...furious that he couldn_'_t go. But he_'_ll get over it. ...Neji will come back, won't he? He_'_ll talk to me._'_ _

"Will they come back soon?"

"...I don't...know."

One must take into account that neither girl knew the other well at all, and they were almost perfect strangers. Sure, they knew their names and whose team they were on, but other than that, there was little that the two female Shinobi knew of the other. Suddenly, they threw their arms around each other and had their faces flooded with the burning, hissing tears that were so eager to get out.

There they sat, sobbing, until a familiar hand reached down and patted the girls back into the world. "Sakura-san, Tenten. Please do not be sad."

"...Lee, you're back. I thought you left to tell the Hokage who left..."

"I wanted to see if you were okay. But...Tenten, what are you doing?"

"I'm so tired of questions like that...what does it look like I'm doing?" Her response was sharp and harsh, causing the startled teammate to hesitate before yanking her upward. "Why...why...why didn't he tell me?" she choked.

"He couldn't tell anyone. They just left. They could not prepare; nothing could be done before their departure."

"They just left? Then...then...I can catch up!!" She started forward, but Rock Lee blocked her with one of his crutches.

"You can't help them. You'd be a nuisance rather than a help, and he wouldn't want to see you there."

"What's that supposed to mean? After all of the training I did...all that I went through...I'm still not good enough?!!! And he doesn't...doesn't like me enough to see me one last time before he DIES?"

Lee turned away, preparing to leave. "It's not that. He doesn't want to see you hurt. Ever." And away he went.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" But she was off again, whimpering, chin tucked in. Sakura gently took her elbow and they both walked into the village, tears staining their cheeks for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ramen...?" They found themselves before Naruto's favorite dining place. And they seated themselves, ignoring every attempt others made at speaking with them, conversing with their empty hearts and frozen minds. As soon as their orders arrived, however, and they stuffed their first noodles down, their tongues loosened and their voices began to work; minds able to create coherent sentences.

"Ah...what was your...place with Sasuke?"

"...Place?"

"Yes."

"We...we...we were friends." Sakura slurped. "He didn't care for me. I...I found it incredibly difficult to let him walk away everyday, you know? It hurt, although I giggled it off and waved at his back. I tried to...to tell him how I really felt...but he scorned me again. It was always tough, but I don't think he'd ever want me harmed."

"You're not...sad about how he just left you without a goodbye? You're just sad that he left, right?"

Sakura hesitated, dropping a chopstick unto the counter. As she retrieved it, she answered. "We...spoke before he left. That's when I tried to convince him to stay...or take me with him. I tried to tell him...make him understand the depth of my affection...but..." There was definitely a strand of fury in her voice. "He is power-hungry and will do anything for strength. And he never cared for anyone but himself, I think. Even if I did get hurt, if it was between my life and him killing...the man who he is after...he'd overlook my death and call it a casualty." She swept her bowl away bitterly. "We were teammates. He cared enough to see me alive, but in a situation where my death can free him from his burden, I would be gone in an instant. He's selfish, that's what."

"What---"

"But I still love him. And I told him so many times." There were flames in her tones. "And I hate myself for it. He's not the kind who can be loved the way I love him. But if he would be kind enough to grant me a moment in his presence, I'd say it again."

Tenten was silent, processing the information slowly.

"I never got to tell Neji I loved him."

--- --- --- ----- ----- ----

Dude, this was a sobby and evil thing to write...so much crying!!! Oh, well. I want this fic to go off with 100 reviews! But, since that's not really possible, I'll just write. But that was ultimately my goal. Whatever! If I get reviews for every chapter then I'm good! ;D I'm just really surprised at how well this went compared to my old stuff. After "Stereotyped" and "Sour Oranges" (one-shot) look for a long fic! Take a look at them, if you'd like. I've mentioned that before, haven't I? Okay, well, two more chapters to go, so whoo!!

(Coming soon) **Chapter 10**: Allies to Enemies

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Calophi: That's true...but I had to rush everything to stick it here, because I need to finish soon!

laughard72: Yay! Thanks so much! I'll keep writing, don't worry.

Lady Light: Thanks!! Oh, but by the end of this chapter, you'll be sad, just like me! It's a pathetic ending for this chapter...oh well.

Uzumaki Pryde: Yeah, it is supposed to symbolize stuff...thanks for reviewing, for once! Get better soon!

phattygirllove: I will always (usually) answer your reviews! Do not fear! Thanks!

Carollipop: YEAH!! Neji/Tenten has got to be one of the best pairings in fanfiction history!! ;D

blu-rain: Yeah, I updated!! :D Thank you for reviewing!!

Bana the Random: Love the pen name! And yeah, I try, thanks!!


	10. Allies to Enemies

**[[ A/N ]]** When I said I'd update quickly...I lied. I'm sorry. I just had this huge project coming up, studying, and homework (even though it was Spring Break) was completely out of hand. So I couldn't write. You know in the more recent episodes of Naruto, they called Gaara's demon a RACCOON! And I was always under the thought that it was a BADGER! NOT A RACCOON!! So forgive me about the whole raccoon thing here, although I'm still pretty damn sure it's a badger. Oh, yeah, and for this chapter, I'm giving my review answers BEFORE the chapter, because I don't want people saying, 'Oh, thanks for telling me AFTER I read it.' So here we go. Also, this is a short chapter.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** Forever shall I be deprived of ownership of Naruto. As we all are.

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Carollipop: I'm trying not to create scenes that are typical weeping, but I still am following clichés. Thanks for making me feel nice about it, though!! ;D And...no one is sure whether Neji and Chouji died in the manga. But I'm convinced they're both dead...My friends are just as convinced that they're alive. But whatever. Thank you so much for your review!!

laughard72: No, your reviews make me have that pleasant sensation of being warm and fuzzy!! You're telling me (that girl bonds are strong)! Even if you only sort-of know them, if they're crying, we'd automatically ask what was wrong and listen as their tragic sob story is told! Okay, I was teasing there. xD

Lady Light: Hell yeah there should! I don't think there are enough in f.f.net's collection! I would love to read one that had a happy ending! I've read a couple like that and they were awesome. That ending I worked hard to come up with! Actually, my muses just tapped me on the shoulder and I went "Eureka," but I had to make it fit. Thank you!

TenTen Hyuga: ;D I thought I almost lost you as a reviewer, since I don't remember you reviewing for a few chapters. But you came back! Yay! And I'm glad you "WUV" it, because I think it's my best (and my most successful) fic that I've ever written! And I don't think I'll ever delete this!! :DDD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ATTENTION TO MY FIC!!

fireblazie: I really work hard at making the scenes plausible, and I'm always relieved and filled with bliss whenever someone comments on how believable the fic is. It's really nice to get reviews like that. Actually, it's just nice to get reviews. xD And, no, thank you for writing such a nice review!

just passing thru: Thanks! And...no, Tenten did not "beat up" Hinata. It was just a reference to Neji, who defeated Hinata in the preliminaries. But anyways, I don't know if he died. Myarh. Good to know people like this stuff I'm composing with my trusty computers.

phattygirllove: I'm sorry I didn't update "soon"! And, no, although I contemplated it seriously, I don't think I can make the fic more than 11 (I think you meant 11) chapters. Because it would make me too pressured to finish, and I was looking forward to how I ended this! Thanks for your review; you really make my spirits soar! And my answering isn't really that nice. It's what a writer can do to show they're paying attention!

Shinyu: Thanks ever so much for the review!! But when was that? -confused- But, anyways, not in this fic. But maybe I'll write some Naruto/Hinata some other time, in a different fic. It just depends if I have a good inspiration!

CeresCelestialGoddess: I love your review! So simple, yet so happiness-giving. ;D I really enjoy writing for everyone! And for myself! That sounded selfish. Oops.

Uzumaki Pryde: Thanks! I wanted to write some more angst after those relatively unangsty chapters. Yeah. ;D Thank goodness you weren't too lazy to type in a response to my chapter...

Nozumi-Chan: Hi! Damn, you got my account. Okay. ;D I'll do that. Whoo.

Julie7: I didn't update soon...but yeah, this pairing is one of my favorites, so of course it ROCKS!! YEAH! xDDDD

Uchiha Mirharuchan: Man, reading this review made me feel so great about myself! It's because of people like you that writers continue! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm really grateful for this! Maybe I'll take a peek at your fic!!

someone: Thanks! I like this pairing, too! That's why I'm writing it! :D

**Chapter Ten**: _Allies to Enemies _

There was an extreme unease that had set in soon after she'd found refuge in her bed. The curtains in her room were drawn tightly together, as though shielding her from the crueler facts of life that had to be faced sooner or later. However, after a several silent hours, Tenten realized she should venture forth and live. For she would wait patiently behind her iron bars wrought with misery for the first clink of the jailer's keys who would come to save her. He would come back.

Therefore, she locked her lips in a smiling position and waved at people, understanding that even if it had been a dangerous mission, he'd live. He was a genius. Tenten nodded at Sakura's invitation to eat barbeque with Ino.

Their words were soft, but a conversation had begun. First came the apologies that both Tenten and Ino gave and accepted. There were no grudges against either. Sakura was able to breathe.

"You know, I always hated this restaurant." Ino took a bite.

"Then why come here to eat?"

"Actually," she reflected. "I only disliked it because of the fact that I would never be able to grab a piece to eat. Someone else always took it faster than I did. Pity."

"Chouji?" guessed Sakura.

"Yes. How on earth did you guess?"

They began to laugh, all three of them, tied by one intense string of sadness. Their peals brought tears to their eyes and warmth to their faces, their stomachs trembling with the sought after taste of mirth. Although it had not been that amusing, it was one of those jokes that were simple and pure---one needed to simply feel the warmth between them and let loose a chuckle. It was that, not the hilarity, that kept them giggling.

But at that very moment, terror struck her heart. Tenten's laughter had been stabbed with the knives of intuition. Her food lay scarcely eaten as she dropped cash on the table. Her legs and feet could not whirl her faster, nor could her arms urge them on more swiftly.

The air was dead. No sounds except her breathing were to be heard on the silent and dusty road to the forest. She leapt from branch to branch, following the trail of her instinct; something every good Shinobi possessed. If she'd been paying attention, she would've noticed a black and white creature stalking her movements.

Tenten dropped to the floor. Her visage was contorted into several different positions before her chin hit the ground with a thud. "N...Neji?" There were two bodies. One was easily distinguished as the one who had captured her emotions, but the other was simply'he was a killer.

Neji was lifeless. His limp body had lost its entire luster.

"He's dead," a cool voice intoned. "Get over it and let's go. You haven't been training lately." Kuromizuzaki landed neatly between her and her teammate's body. "You can take his corpse, but let's be off. He's been dead for hours."

She swallowed her respect for the creature and dug her fingers into the dirt. "...Why...are you so heartless?"

"It's better not to waste precious time mourning. He diverted your attention anyhow. I watched him from time to time. He did not deserve to be loved."

The ghosts of her affectionate heart buried themselves inside her soul, doing everything but vanishing completely from sight. "You...bastard..."

She let loose two kunai, preformed several hand seals with her back to her ex-mentor, and watched them sail towards the raccoon. Kuromizuzaki merely leapt into the air. "What are you doing? Let's go! This is not the place to be fighting with me!! There could be more of that other one's accomplices coming this way!!"

"No." The two kunai, having dislodged themselves from the tree trunk they'd found themselves in, flew at him.

"What is this?" No matter where he dodges, the kunai came back at him with more power. Tenten rested her features into a smirk for a brief moment.

"It's a new jutsu."

If it was possible, the raccoon's jaw dropped. "That's not possible! You've been practicing with me all this time!"

"I don't need you."

"This is tiresome..." The raccoon allowed the weapons to catch up with him and they hit with a satisfying noise. But in a puff of smoke, he had replaced himself with a piece of wood. "I win. Okay, let's go, _now_. That's a fine move, but it has weak points. We'll work on that. Now get out of here!!"

Tenten shook her head, tossing all of her weapons into the air and placing the same jutsu upon them. The first two wrenched themselves free of the wood and followed the rest to a stunned Kuromizuzaki. "The jutsu knows whether it has hit its victim or not. If you use a replacement technique, it will merely stall it for a minute. You can continue to block them away, but they'll come back, and you'll never get a moment of peace. If you put up a barrier, you won't be able to hold it up for as long as this jutsu can continue. You'll run out of chakra and then get killed."

Already the once-mighty teacher was breathing heavily. "If you really had power, you'd be able to dispel this jutsu. All you have are your fine words and your chakra stealing. But you can't touch me right now."

"That isn't true..."

"It is. My suspicions were confirmed when you were frightened and wanted to get me out of here. Whoever killed him must have had to be extremely powerful to be able to overcome Neji. His companions would most likely be that strong. You were never going to teach me how to summon raccoons. You couldn't have, anyhow. You're probably the lowest of the lowest. You knew Neji was excellent. Probably even stronger than you. You knew that it would be impossible to get to him, so you were using me to eventually get to him. It was Neji you wanted this entire time. You wanted to be able to be used by someone extremely powerful."

The being was silenced. She observed without mercy as the animal scurried from her attacks. "And you're going to kill me for it, is that it?" he panted.

"That's correct," Tenten responded. It hurt her more than she let out. To think that she'd been suckered by someone as weak as this. It was humbling. But it broke her heart to know that she'd thought she was getting better after all this time when the thing had just wanted someone better. Neji. '_Damn you, Neji. You were always better. It isn_'_t fair!!_' Her eyes burned terribly and the liquid spilled.

Kuromizuzaki had a few moments to conjure a barricade. But it was translucent and could not stand for long against the constant barrage of shuriken, kunai, and all else. His chakra was running low, as she had predicted, and there was nothing he could do but run. He was scraped by one of the faster shuriken and blood spurted into the air. Its task having been accomplished, it fell uselessly to the ground. '_Wait! That_'_s it! I can just let them scrape by me one at a time and they'll go useless!_' Kuromizuzaki howled in pain as each cut into his flesh. But soon all of them were on the ground.

Her tears continued to drip steadily. She noticed not that her attacks had been rendered ineffective. Her fury that had transformed her rose once more and blinded her. '_This...this is unforgivable!_'

He was bloody, tired, and chakraless. She was burdened, miserable, and irate. They stood in silence. She finally lifted her gaze and spun her fingers around, connecting chakra strings to her weapons. As they were yanked back to her, she quickly repeated the hand seals that had brought Kuromizuzaki's first wound. Tenten felt the screams in her ears. The humanlike shrieks of pain as the metal tore his fur off and twisted into his skin. And yet she was undisturbed. There was little more that could disturb her.

His form lay on the dirt, staining that spot scarlet. She lifted a kunai in her hand. It felt heavy and alien in her fingers. Tenten plunged it into Kuromizuzaki's body. When that was done, she took Neji's stiff body into her arms and bounced off the branches of trees, making her way back to the village. Her foot snagged a stray bit of bark and she lost her footing. As soon as she hit the ground, his heavier form rolling a few feet away, she sobbed bitterly of the injustice of the world.

And she curled over his body. Tenten wailed. Back when he'd left---that was nothing compared to this. Nothing.

_'Uchiha...because of that Uchiha..._'

"I'll kill him!"

--- --- --- ----- ----- ----

It's a short chapter. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted Neji to live...I am a sucker for happy endings, too, but I had to make it happen. It's a perfect catalyst for the events that are to occur. The many of which I am not going to write, because I'm evil. Please do not be angry with me, I really thought that it would make the ending to this fic better. Don't skip the epilogue, because I'll bet that you're going to hurt me after it. And why miss a chance to do that, eh? xD Sorry, once again.

(Coming soon) **Chapter 11**: Epilogue: Business Partners


	11. Epilogue: Business Partners

**[[ A/N ]]** This is it, people!! The end of the end...the epilogue. I've had a bunch of fun writing this (and a bunch of stress), but this is the grand finale...which may be a bit of a letdown. Don't you hate those stories that make you think of your own ending? Well...this is one of 'em. The goal was accomplished. Or whatever. :] Also. This is a short chapter. It's the epilogue, after all.

**[[ Disclaimer ]]** Naruto belongs to the ultimate creative thinker, which was, unfortunately, not me.

**Epilogue**: Business Partners

She had dropped his empty body at the Hyuuga's doorstep. It would be early morning when they found it. The birds would be beginning their morning chirpings, dusting the air with their cheerful noises, the air itself would be shedding its frigidness and warming with the glory of the sun, and the sun itself would be climbing over the hills with all of its strength.

Strangely, she felt no thirst after all of those tears. She needed naught anything but revenge. Hell could claim anyone who tried to hold her back. Tenten snapped a few twigs as she walked in the street, the pleasant noise of their flesh being torn apart loud and crisp.

Tenten reflected--had she forgotten anything? Not that it really mattered. Her mother, her bed---everything but her weapons, scrolls, a few clothes, and water---were sitting peacefully elsewhere. No time for goodbyes, the Uchiha had already gotten a large enough advantage. Her mother would find no note---nothing. It would be worse, she knew, but it would take to long to scribble something that might soothe frazzled nerves and a broken heart. Hell, she would never be able to fix her mother's broken heart...so why try?

A grimace fell on her visage; a shadow crossed her path. Pink hair shocked the normally green and brown landscape. Sakura's bag was packed, her lips shaking with every breath that passed through them. Two people passed by. They stood at the gate, gaping in their minds but somehow keeping an unperturbed air.

"Off, then...?"

"Yeah."

"What's with your bag?"

"What's with yours?"

"Ah." The implications were obvious. "So..."

"Sasuke-kun made my...made me...he's gone too far...Ino-pig...she's...heard about Chouji and Shikamaru's...he hasn't been found..."

Tenten shoved her head up and down briskly. Her attempt to hold the conversation in a safe place was slipping. The puzzle pieces that made up words were falling to the dusty ground with a thud and smacking unsuspecting ants.

"And...Kiba hasn't been found...Naruto hasn't been found either..."

There was a pause, and Tenten hastily scrabbled for the lost pieces. But she failed. Both girls possessed the same bitter gleam in their eyes, the exact expression of unfulfilled dreams. They had separate ways to go, but were ignoring what was needed.

"Lee...Lee's missing."

"But he had the operation---"

They were silent. Quiet nestled between them.

"So you're coming?" Tenten's inquiry whistled over Sakura's head and into the dirt.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, "Your mom know?"

"...No."

Two peas in a pod, two people yearning desperately for things that were too different---but too intertwined. Would one truly die trying to achieve something...demolishing everything and everyone in the way, sacrificing love and friendship so that they could feel that their journey was at rest at last?

'_Sasuke did_.'

They smiled at each other, then shook hands.

Their wishes had gone unnoticed by all others...but everyone would see the results of her--their--pain.

They'd see.

--- --- --- ----- ----- ----

Yes, short epilogue. This is the last time I will ask (for this fic!) for reviews. It'll make me feel that I did this all for people's pleasure and mine, not just to sate my muses. :3 Going to miss you all. Unless we brush by in the fandom world.

**[[ Review Answers ]]**

Lady Light: Yeah...I know...-pats- These are the last review answers I'll give...

Carollipop: Thank you so much! Your compliments make my ego big. :D Anyways. I did the Kuromizuzaki thing at the last minute; it looked like I was setting it up until the finish...Anyways, you're a faithful reviewer that I'll certainly miss. A lot.

Uzumaki Pryde: Thanks! Um, how can you be happy after that horribly angsty and evil chapter?! ... –blinks-

TenTen Hyuga: Sorry I didn't update "soon!" If he didn't really die, yay, and everything, but I'm not going to change the fic with all its angsty goodness. ;] You are also a very faithful reviewer, and I am utterly grateful!

kitsune lilith: I'm sorry...but I really thought he died!! (Well, maybe not) Sorry again for your unhappiness. :]

Blue Savage: Thank you! I appreciate your review—in all its short, but "nice" glory! :]

simplexity: I go through writing review answers every time because I've had people tell me it makes them read and review more. And it helps me return the favor that they gave to me for reading. So I'll continue doing it, although I know they take up a lot of room.


End file.
